Ai no Dangan
|type = Single |album = Ai no Album ⑧ |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 8, 2011 June 19, 2011 (Event V) June 22, 2011 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:00 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Heroine ni Narou ka! 25th single (2011) |Next = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu single (2011) }} Ai no Dangan (愛の弾丸; Bullet of Love) is Berryz Koubou's 26th single. It was released on June 8, 2011 in 4 editions: regular and 3 limited editions. The limited editions came with an event lottery ticket. The Single V for the single was released on June 22, 2011. Tracklist CD #Ai no Dangan #Omoide (思い出; Memories) #Ai no Dangan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ai no Dangan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ai no Dangan (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Ai no Dangan #Ai no Dangan (Another Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Ai no Dangan (Shimizu Saki Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Tsugunaga Momoko Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Tokunaga Chinami Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Sudo Maasa Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Natsuyaki Miyabi Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Kumai Yurina Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Sugaya Risako Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Ai no Dangan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Omoide *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki Concert Performances ;Ai no Dangan *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Ishida Ayumi / Takeuchi Akari / Kanazawa Tomoko *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ - Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Kobushi Factory *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!!~ - Kumai Yurina *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! - Murota Mizuki, Kawamura Ayano, Oota Haruka ;Omoide *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ Promotions Television= *2011.05.03 PON! (Nippon TV) Dance-shot ver. preview *2011.05.03 Sukkiri (NTV) Dance-shot ver. preview *2011.05.13 Hirunandesu! (NTV) Dance-shot ver. preview *2011.05.27 Happy Music (NTV) Trip, Talk & Performance *2011.06.01 Sakigake! Banzuke Eight (Fuji TV) *2011.06.08 PON! (Nippon TV) Talk & Performance *2011.06.09 THE HUNTER (Nippon TV) only Kanto area *2011.06.10 Sukkiri (NTV) comment *2011.06.10 THE HUNTER (Nippon TV) only Kansai area *2011.06.10 Oto Ryuu~On Ryu~ (Tv Tokyo) PV *2011.06.10 Music on Saturday (Fuji TV) Talk *2011.06.11 Hanasaka Times (Chubu Nippon) Tsugunaga Momoko *2011.06.11 Dou desuka (Nagoya TV) Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko & Tokunaga Chinami *2011.06.17 Music on Saturday (Fuji TV) Talk *2011.06.17 Kuru Kuru Mirakuru (CBC) Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko & Tokunaga Chinami |-|Radio= *2011.05.30 Tachikawa Shirano no Sabukaru Tengoku (Radio Nippon) (Shimizu, Tokunaga & Maasa) *2011.06.06 YOYOGI PIRATES (FM-FUJI) (Tokunaga & Sudou) *2011.06.06 Tachikawa Shirano no Sabukaru Tengoku (Radio Nippon) (Shimizu, Tokunaga & Maasa) *2011.06.09 ON8 (bay-FM) (Tokunaga & Natsuyaki) |-|Internet= *2011.05.20~ BerryzxMusic.jp (Lottery and Twitter campaign) *2011.05.25~ motteco (Online book with interviews of Berryz) |-|Magazine= *2011.05.28 MacPeople (Tokunaga & Natsuyaki) *2011.05.30 YanYan *2011.06.28 BIG ONE GIRLS Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 20,100 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,511 Trivia * The music video for Ai no Dangan is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ai no Dangan, Omoide es:Ai no Dangan Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs